Beyond Dreams
by sakka1
Summary: A girl is sent to the world of her fave anime by an unknown force and becomes answerable to changes she didn't mean to do || Anime: Zettai Muteki Raijin-Oh (see, kind of unkown ^^). pls. R&R, i'd appreciate it.


...a girl is sent to the world of her fave anime by an unknown force...  
Zettai Muteki Raijin-Oh and all characters (except Odette) are not mine. I'm just doing this for fun, so don't sue me... Don't have money ^^  
  
  
  
"Odette"  
  
by: sakka  
  
Scene: I.   
  
Odette dropped her backpack on the floor as she entered her house. She had just come home from a hard day's work at school. She let herself fall onto the sofa and stared up at the ceiling. It was hardly halfway through her first year in highschool, and already she felt tired of doing the same thing all over again-- go to school, study, go home, study, watch t.v., etc. No, she didn't mind it all, mind you. It's just that she felt that something else should be happening in her life-- something exciting.  
She looked around, looking for something out of the ordinary, but all she came up with was nothing. It's your usual suburban home with stuff all over the place. Her parents were out, her little sister was out-- she was all alone, as usual.  
She glanced at the wall clock and realized it was time for her favorite anime show. She quickly grabbed the remote control from the center table and turned the t.v. on. Television may rot brains, but in her case, it lets her imagination run free...  
"The Matchless Raijin-Oh!" The title said. She smiled. She never liked mecha animes until now. She had a strange affinity to it, and she could not understand why.  
She relaxed herself on the sofa and hummed along with the opening song. She heaved a sigh just as the episode title swam in full view. 'Life may be boring-- but it has it's pleasures,' she thought as the curtains began to rise...  
  
Scene: II.   
  
The whole class of Grade 5 Section 3 of Eldoran Primary School was in their usual high spirits. The girls chatting loudly, the boys running around for some reason... then they hear the school alarm go off all of a sudden. They suddenly stop and run to look out the window. They crowded the window, each trying to have a look of what was going on.  
Out the window, they see a huge three-eyed monster wrecking the city with it's huge paws and big yellow teeth.  
The classroom door suddenly opens, admitting their class adviser- the Coach also known as the commander. "The city is being attacked once more, people! To your places!"--  
  
Scene: III.   
  
Odette stared at the t.v. screen, wondering what was going on. She had watched the show for so long and understood the formula of the plots... and there was something odd about battling an enemy so early in the show.  
Odette frowned. "Could it be a climax for the series?..."  
  
Scene: IV.   
  
A pony-tailed girl turned from the window to nod at the adviser and shouted "*Minna-san!" All of the students backed away from the window and quickly went to their desks. The said girl ran to the teachers desk and just stood there for a moment. As if trying to take all that has been happening all at once-- or she'll just crack.  
Pulling herself together, she took the star-shaped button from her vest, raised it high, and shouted: [insert call here]. She slammed the button down on a given star-shaped space on the desk that wasn't there before and light filled the whole room.   
The desks where the others sat suddenly took a life of their own and aligned themselves in three columns, two desks per column, facing each other in the room. A boy's desk went near a locker and was pushed into it by some force and he went in. The other had a trap door under his feet and he fell down. While another's chair was raised by the internal mechanics of what was going on and made him go through the trap door on the ceiling.  
The walls then lighted up to reveal monitors, geiges and others. The desk revealed levers and controls for the students to monitor the status of their corresponding workload--  
The robots.  
  
  
Scene: V.   
  
"Hurry up already!!!" Odette called out. She doesn't have anything about plot formulas-- it's just that it could get in the way most of the time. "What's going on?!"   
  
All of a sudden, as if hearing her plea, the scenes that show where the robots took off from were skipped, and now they're suddenly battling the monster as a trio.  
  
Odette frowned. What's going on?!  
  
  
  
Scene:VI.   
  
The bird robot and the lion robot were holding the monster down, while the main robot was beating the monster up. The monster was trying to break lose but doesn't seem to be in pain at all.  
  
"Energy levels at critical!!!" One of them shouted.  
  
"What?!!" The Coach ran from the monitors to where a guy with glasses was sitting.  
  
"Holding the monster down is taking so much of their energy. We have to do something soon!" The guy with glasses said.  
  
"Then they have to merge!" The Coach said.  
  
A girl with braids spoke into the speaker for the boys who piloted the robots to hear. "You have to merge, now!"  
  
"We're trying!" The boy who piloted the main robot said. "But we seemed to be stuck with this positions for awhile."  
  
"But you have to merge, Jin!" The girl with the ponytail said.   
  
"Well, we can't okay?" The guy, Jin, said. "This monster is fast. If we let him go for just one second he'll run away, rampage and all."  
  
The whole class went silent. That wasn't good to hear.  
  
"Jin!" The boy who piloted the bird robot called out. "We could at least try! We can't hold him forever."  
  
"But Asuka, if we do that he'll destroy this place in seconds!" The boy who piloted the lion remarked.  
  
"Better one small place than the whole world, Kouji." Asuka said. he turned to Jin. "Well?"  
  
Jin thought of it for a moment but realized that thinking hard about it that moment will endanger the lives of so many others.  
  
"Okay, Asuka," Jin said. "Your call."  
  
Before the Coach could retaliate at what he heard through the speakers, the boys were already releasing the monster so that they can merge.  
  
All of a sudden, the monster raised his arms and released a powerful energy to throw the robots out of his way, creating a whirlpool of sparking energy in the area where the monster is.  
  
"Jin! Asuka! Kouji!" The Coach called out on the speaker--- not necessarily in that order.  
  
"No response." The girl with the braids said.  
  
The robots lay far apart, and did not move, while the monster continued terrorizing the city.  
  
"JIN!!! ASUKA!!! KOUJI!!! Please respond!!!" The Coach felt like hope had lost it's eyes on them.   
  
"Still no reponse." The girl said, shaking her head.   
  
The whirlpool was still there, having a life of its own. Like a tornado that sucked everything in it's path, the whirlpool also left a trail of fire.  
  
  
  
Scene: VII.   
  
Odette suddenly had a hard time breathing. The air around her suddenly became heavy and she didn't know why. She lay down on the sofa to try to relax but it didn't help. But when she tried to get up, she couldn't.  
  
Oh great! Just great! She tried to speak but all that escaped her lips was air.  
  
She suddenly had flashes of visions of the pilots hurting and unconscious. What the--  
  
She also seemed to hear Asuka mumble something-- but faint. She could even feel his gasping breath at her face. It all seemed too real. What now? Finally, she felt her fingers again, but she was still in a space she only saw with her eyes. She could hear clearly the voices of the class calling out to the pilots as if she was just by the speakers.  
  
She tried to move and bumped on something. When she turned to look what it was, she saw it was a set of gears. And what was odd about it was that--  
  
She was indeed inside the cockpit of the robot!!!  
  
The screen suddenly was turned on and the face of the pony-tailed girl swam into view. "A--"  
  
Odette was staring at the girl who was surprised as she was. She tried to back away but the cockpit was cramped and she was already at the wall.  
  
"Who are you?" The girl asked, the Coach just beside her with the same expression on his face. "And what are you doing in there?"  
  
Odette tried to smile but only came up with a grimace. "That's what I wanted to ask myself."   
  
Scene VII.  
  
"Who are you?!" The girl asked again, irritated that Odette gave no straight answer.  
  
"I-" She was about to answer when the cockpit suddenly shook, making her fall back where she had just sat. She looked up at one of the screens and saw a giant eye trying to peek in.  
  
As if you can see me. Odette rolled her eyes, as she tried to stand up. It was then that she realized that the whole robot was held by the giant monster.  
  
"I'm asking you! Who are you?!" The girl asked again.  
  
Odette turned to the girl, feeling all of a sudden enraged. "We have no time for twenty questions! Your friend's in trouble here!"   
  
The girl was about to speak again when the Coach held a hand over the girl's shoulder. "She is right. We have to help her help us." The girl pouted and turned away.  
  
"Look, young lady, could you help us?" the Coach asked, taking over the microphone.  
  
Odette looked around her, the strange buttons, screens, and lights made her dizzy, plus the fact that the experienced pilot is unconscious. She turned to the Coach and shook her head. "I don't know how I can... I..." Odette turned to Asuka and tried to wake him up. "I can't even wake him."  
  
The Coach shook his head. "How about you pilot that--" before he could finish his sentence, it shook again, this time much more violent than before. It turned the robot upsode down, making her fall and sit on the ceiling. The unconscious pilot, strapped to his seat, was dangling above her. Thank goodness for seatbelts! She impulsively thought.   
  
When she turned to the monitor where the Coach was, all she could see was the balck and white lines of static. She tried to hit it a few times, calling out, but it seems the trashing had crashed the communications.  
  
Great!!! Just great!!! Odette slumped over the overhead monitor, waiting for the tears that would not come. She was trapped in a world different from her own and no one to save her...  
  
But herself.  
  
  
  
Scene IX.  
  
The coach stared at the large monitor, and could only see the black and white lines of the static. He turned away, slapping his forehead with his hands. The pony-tailed girl could only stare back at the blank monitor.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" She asked, looking at the small t.v. sets at the sides that monitored the city...  
  
The Coach could only groan and whisper: "In ten minutes, activate Zero Omega." The whole class went quiet.  
  
"But, coach--"  
  
"We have no choice!" The Coach shouted at the student who just spoke.  
  
"But it will kill--"  
  
"Better one small city than the whole world." The Coach mumbled, taking Asuka's words.  
  
Maria, the pony-tailed girl, continued to stare at the black and white screen... hoping to see one last time...  
  
  
  
Scene X.  
  
Odette pulled herself up, facing the pilot's controls upside-down. She would not dare pull Asuka down from his seat due to lack of confidence of her even considering trying to fly this robot. She would rather keep the pilot safe than herself... for some undetermined reason...  
  
A voice at the back of her head was shouting:  
  
'Are you mad?! You could get yourself killed!'  
  
I don't care... and I don't know why. She thought back.  
  
'What? Are you going crazy?!'  
  
Maybe I am.  
  
She pushed some buttons she was unfamiliar with, but the sequence started the engines anyway.  
  
I don't know why I feel I have to do this... I just know I HAVE to do this. And for some odd reason... I think I know how to fly this thing... even if I'm upside-down.  
  
She wanted to laugh at herself, but there wasn't any time. She started the shifts and the bird did take off-- upside-down.  
  
A grin spread across her face and it felt good...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
  
*there! Chapter one's down. Hope you like it. Please review. Another chapter will be added soon. ^^ --- sakka 


End file.
